<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>（佐鸣）一分钟的坠落途经幻觉 by palustris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434088">（佐鸣）一分钟的坠落途经幻觉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/palustris/pseuds/palustris'>palustris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/palustris/pseuds/palustris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>接2008年剧场版《羁绊》后。<br/>喜欢一个人的心情永远不会堕入黑暗。</p><p>○预警:涉及大量雨琉对神农的感情描写，含有不少个人理解和自由发挥（……）。祝阅读愉快！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>（佐鸣）一分钟的坠落途经幻觉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雨琉和鸣人分坐在乌红色矮桌两侧，两人面前各摆一杯热茶。杯子做工朴素，是低调的灰绿色，茶水清澄，杯口的袅袅轻烟平缓地升起。<br/>茶室像个方方正正的大盒子，空气也凝固。偌大空间里只这张茶桌摆在房间中央，沉默的他们仿佛两只迷茫的瓢虫。雨琉跪坐在软垫上，每三秒便想挪一挪放得不自在的腿，又怕被鸣人看出端倪，只能涨红了脸，努力掩饰自己动作的幅度。她是孤儿，从小杂草一样自由生长，进了这里就像车前草被移植进巴掌大的白瓷花盆，感觉自己的手和脚放哪里都不对劲。思绪乱七八糟，话语在心里翻滚着，又不知该先说哪一句。<br/>明明邀鸣人出来的是她……总不能让对方一头雾水，只陪她坐在这里喝一杯苦涩清茶吧。<br/>雨琉尴尬地垂着眼，搜肠刮肚，寻找适合的开场白。<br/>“抱歉，是我提出要不要来茶室见面的说。”最后还是鸣人先开口。雨琉下意识松了口气，感觉自己从空气的重压下被解放出来了。一时松弛下来，她便抬眼看对面的鸣人。鸣人也像她一样坐不安稳，姿势和神态勉强做出拘谨的模样，却反而让雨琉觉得陌生了——原来他们都是被种进精巧花盆的杂草，雨琉想着，肩膀放松下来。“如果雨琉你是男孩子，我就邀你去吃一乐拉面了……但是，毕竟你是女孩子的说。”<br/>女孩子。雨琉感觉自己僵在了软垫上。<br/>“没这个必要啦。”她飞快看鸣人一眼，又望向微微泛起涟漪的茶面，“我从来就……从小我就，不知该怎么表现得像个女孩子，更不知道适合女孩子的邀约地点是什么感觉的。其实，带我去吃拉面也没关系。”<br/>而且，现在的自己是否表现得像个女孩子……已经不重要了。心里一片空白，想抓住什么的冲动催促着雨琉慌慌张张伸出手，摸向茶杯。杯壁犹带着茶水的温度，毫无防备之下，她被烫得缩回手。<br/>鸣人干笑几声，道：“那下次我带你去吃一乐拉面……超级好吃的说！……好像，茶室不是个好选择的说。”<br/>“没有没有，我……很开心。”<br/>又不知该说什么好了。雨琉偷眼看鸣人，他的局促不比自己少。<br/>突然，鸣人眼睛一亮，总算找到了话题的模样：“对了！我都忘了问你，之后有什么打算的说？小樱跟我说，她邀请你留在木叶医疗部……你要留下来吗？”<br/>“啊，嗯……小樱确实对我这么说了……”雨琉眨了眨干涩的眼。<br/>这些天里，她一想到自己懂医，就一并想起教授她医术的人。断断续续哭了好几天后，她像只被攥干了的浆果，再涌起想流泪的冲动时，眼睛只会酸酸胀胀的，却挤不出一滴眼泪。她这才敢出门，假装自己已经适合行走在街上，和人若无其事地寒暄，而在屋子里独自哭得像被折断了尾巴的小狗的她融化在泪水里……她再也不会一张口就是呜咽。总算哭够了，应该继续向前迈进了。<br/>她微微张嘴，想告诉他自己的回答，吐出的却是节律略显急促的呼吸。<br/>鸣人没有催促她。雨琉吸气又吐气，恍惚间感觉自己是停在海边被蛀空了的礁石，海浪穿透她，风也穿透她，来来去去留下细而哀婉的呜呜声。<br/>“我决定……留下来。”她觉得自己的声音听起来像是空洞的振响，“我已经……无处可去了，而你们愿意收留我，五代火影也说医疗部人手缺乏……能帮上你们的忙，我觉得很高兴。”<br/>鸣人微微笑起来：“那很好啊！哦，以后你遇到什么困难的话，尽管跟我和小樱说，我们都会尽力帮你的！”<br/>雨琉也笑道：“好，我记住了。我相信你们。”<br/>鸣人眨眨眼，一霎间露出有点吃惊的表情，又迅速不好意思起来，挠了挠头。他也伸手去拿茶杯，随即被狠狠烫了一下。<br/>雨琉忍俊不禁，面对鸣人咋咋呼呼的委屈抱怨，她抿着笑，学着鸣人的动作去触碰茶杯。一缕红发落下来，扫着她的脸颊，蚁爬一样的痒。她连忙把那缕头发撩到耳后，下意识又看鸣人一眼。那双清亮的眼里没有半点嫌恶和挑剔。柔软的情绪蔓延开来……于是被泪水腐蚀出的心中的空洞更为显眼，让她难以忽视。<br/>那洞里填着的是满满的茫然。</p><p>她的救命恩人。收留了她的人。教会她医术的人。温柔地摸着她的脑袋，夸她做得很好的人。带她行走八方的人。<br/>她温柔的老师。<br/>老师答应带着她远行，雨琉万分喜悦，追着他的步子，在田间小径上小跑起来。两人的旅程中遇见的多数都是晴天，阳光姣好。老师的白发在头巾边缘下蓬乱地散开，垂下，披落在陈旧的外衣上。老师迈步时会带起微风，发丝轻扬，雨琉身形小巧，追在老师身后时，只能扬起脸看那白发，想起被吹得极细的糖丝。好多次她仰着头看老师的白发，阳光洒下，发丝宛若透明一般，笼上一层柔柔的光晕。<br/>当时她想，她要就这样追着老师走一辈子……不是祈愿“要是能和老师一生都在一起旅行就好了”，而是下定了决心，“我要就这样一生都和老师一起旅行”。<br/>曾经，雨琉真的以为自己能够做到。</p><p>那句话脱口而出：“你说……神农老师，他现在在哪里呢？”<br/>碰到茶杯时，雨琉意外地发现，茶水的温度已经降下来了。拿起杯子，放在眼前，热气悠悠盘旋，透过它雨琉望见旅行期间见过许多次的暮色炊烟。眼睛酸胀，却又干得像久旱龟裂的土地，水雾里夹带的细腻水珠温和地蒙上来，雨琉好受了些。<br/>鸣人轻声说：“我不知道。”<br/>“最后，打碎空中要塞的人是你……”<br/>鸣人摇摇头：“我没见到他。他让零尾附在自己身上，佐助又斩断了控制零尾的缰绳……失控的零尾最后怎么样了呢？在零尾体内的他……我的确再没见过。”<br/>“……这样啊。”<br/>雨琉试着用嘴唇接触杯中清茶。还是烫，但雨琉还是含了一口，只是尝不出味道，苦味和涩味一概不觉，灼烫化作绵长的痛楚，扩散开来，填满口腔。<br/>“要是，他在空中要塞的哪个房间里的话……也许会随着碎块，落进海里。说不定零尾的查克拉保护了他的说！你看，我的九尾查克拉也……”<br/>“老师，”雨琉咽下不知其味的茶水，平铺直述道，“还是死了比较好。”<br/>“……”<br/>“他对我说过……有杀人的刀，也有救人的刀……还说，我要给你的是救人的刀。这样的老师……路上遇见受伤的人都不会置之不顾的老师，竟然说要发动战争……”为免杯子被自己错手摔碎，雨琉放下茶杯，转而双手握在一起，尽力压住突然涌上的颤抖，“我不喜欢战争，不喜欢看见有人受伤死去。为了更多人能够平平安安地活下去，试图发动战争的老师还是死了更好。”<br/>“……确实，很可怕啊。喜欢的人，似乎不再是曾经以为的样子了。”<br/>鸣人轻声应和。</p><p>雨琉合上眼。<br/>——对，就这样，就是这种憎恨的眼神。就这样憎恨我，千万不要原谅我。</p><p>“我想一直被老师夸奖，想在老师眼里是个漂亮的女孩子，想要老师喜欢我……想和老师一起，去任何地方。”她梦呓一样自语，“我想要憎恨老师。”</p><p>“茶室，真的是个坏选择的说。”她听见窸窣的声音，鸣人站起身，走到她身边，闷闷的“咚”的一声，他坐下了。<br/>雨琉的脑袋上落下笨拙的抚摸。<br/>“唉，要是在一乐拉面店，我就不用特意走过来啦……而且难过的话，吃一碗拉面，就能让心情好起来。真的应该带你去吃拉面的说，抱歉啊。”<br/>“我、我才没有难过。我憎恨的是教会了我他自己也不相信的事情的老师……但我还是会按照他所说的做，我不会忘掉他教会我的医术，继续使用救人性命的刀而非取人性命的刀……”<br/>“这样也很好啊。想要放弃的话，什么时候都可以。只要你想，你可以一直留在木叶。以后我会成为木叶的火影的说！我放话说允许你留下来，谁都不敢赶走你的！而且留在这里的话，我和小樱……”<br/>雨琉蓦然抬头，伸出双手，一把握住正轻拍着她发顶的鸣人的手。<br/>鸣人愕然地停下动作，海一样的蓝色眼睛带着困惑回望。<br/>“现在我们都是孤单一人了，”雨琉不管不顾说道，心里那个空洞中仿佛传来唾弃的嘲笑声，“一直在一起，我——”<br/>“——我和小樱，会作为同伴，始终照顾你的。”</p><p>雨琉松开手。鸣人也收回手，放在腿上。现在他盘腿坐在一边，看起来比之前放松多了。松弛下来的眉眼间，意气风发的感觉淡了，看起来更为温和……和悲伤。<br/>他不看雨琉，出神地望向别处：“雨琉……你还记得我们一起落下时的感觉吗？”<br/>“……不记得了。”<br/>“别忘得这么快啊，你的脑子应该比我好用的说。”鸣人笑起来，“当时我很累，晕乎乎的，低头看见的是蓝色的天空，抬头看见的是蓝色的海面……从没试过在那么高的地方落下，现在想想，简直像是一场幻觉。”<br/>幻觉……雨琉心里一根弦被轻轻拨动。<br/>“雨琉当时非常乱来地救了我……我很感谢你。愿意不惜性命地赶来我身边的人并不多。我和佐助……是很久很久以前就结交上的好朋友。小时候，有一次他多管闲事，站在我面前，替我挡下了敌人的攻击……说着要我一定活下去啊，然后就昏过去了的说。我当时真以为他要死了……幸好没有。”<br/>“就像老师帮我挡下苦无的样子吗？”<br/>“对，就连浑身上下到处都是伤的样子都很像，我想把他抱起来时都找不到下手的地方，真想骂他不要多管闲事……明明平时很聪明的说，为什么用那么笨的方法保护碍事的我呢？真难懂的说。”<br/>佐助……雨琉记得那个清冷的男孩子。出现得突然，态度也冷淡，鸣人一直朝他搭话，他一言不发。飞行船启动时，他抓着雨琉的衣领，把她毫不礼貌地扔回船上，冷冷抛来一句“吵死了”。<br/>“想象不出啊……佐助君，他是会做这种事的人吗？”<br/>鸣人嘿嘿傻笑起来：“佐助是很好的人。现在他一心想着复仇，不肯跟我回木叶来，所以才不爱理人，但他真的很好……他是我最好的朋友的说。”<br/>雨琉也笑了几声。虽然这是和她完全无关的话题——她望着鸣人的侧脸发呆，那嘴角上扬的弧度传达出的是完全的喜悦——但这样的鸣人，光是看着，就让她的情绪平复下来。<br/>鸣人说，落下时感觉像是经历了一场幻觉。不知为何，雨琉也觉得记忆变得模糊不清起来。<br/>破碎的空中要塞，一块块崩落的残骸。<br/>她凝望着逐渐变小的飞行城堡，极力分辨每一点坠向海面的黑影究竟是什么。<br/>一边想着这下那些灰白色的石像真的要成为无人知晓原本模样的遗迹了，一边无声地焦灼呼唤着一个名字。<br/>鸣人没有明确回答她神农的下落……所以她心底还亮着一星希冀的火光。<br/>直到最后要塞轰然炸开，唯有鸣人从滚滚烟尘中落下，她才抢过飞行甲，穿在身上，在被拉住之前朝船外纵身一跃——湛蓝而广阔无垠的海面占据了全部的视野，沉沉压过来。片刻后雨琉才反应过来，是自己正在下坠，而非海水涌来。<br/>碎裂不成形的空中要塞和她的老师那憎恨和绝望之中生出的愿望，最后的葬身之所，就是这片深蓝的荒原。</p><p>“我一直都是孤单一人……生下来就什么都没有的说。这样的我长到七岁，只懂靠恶作剧来吸引别人的注意力。现在想想有些蠢……但那也是没有办法的事。那时佐助、小樱和我属于同一个小队，卡卡西老师为了训练我们控制查克拉的能力，让我们练习爬树——把查克拉灌注在脚底，再踩到树干上，说起来简单，试了试才发现其实挺难的。可小樱一下子就懂了。我当时……很惊讶，也很害怕，佐助一向比我厉害，要是他也能做到，那三人之中最弱的就是我了，会拖人后腿，碍手碍脚……会被丢下。还好佐助他也做不好。当时看他和我一样从树上摔下来，我很开心，忍不住笑了好久的说。<br/>“那之后我很努力地练习，一个人在树林里练到深夜。太困太累时，就躺在树边直接睡了。第二天早上，佐助来找我。他说是散步时随便走走就来了的说，但我知道他是为了什么。不是我自夸的说，就算我和佐助不说话，也能心意相通……所以接下来我们就一起练习爬树。我努力是为了超过他，而他为了不被我超越，也会更加努力。我们练习时总是这样暗自较着劲。我记得那天夜里是满月的说，我们都能成功爬到树顶上了，而且我超级高兴的说，我挑的那棵树比佐助的高一点，相当于我赢了他的说！佐助当然不承认啦，他骂我笨蛋白痴吊车尾，又叫我留下一点查克拉，不然没法自己走回住处去了。……那时月亮离我们那么近的说。”</p><p>雨琉伸手，在鸣人面前挥了挥。鸣人睁着眼睛，神态和语气却都像极了正在梦游的人。<br/>雨琉不敢叫醒他。</p><p>“最后，还是得麻烦佐助扶着我回去，因为我真的把查克拉用得一干二净。没办法的说！追逐佐助的脚步必须竭尽全力。从小时候起他就比我聪明，也比我厉害得多，我是个笨蛋，又是吊车尾，要是不尽全力去追赶他，一定会被他甩得远远的……从很久很久之前起，我就开始看着他的背影了的说。佐助不知道这个。他扶着我慢慢走，嘴里又开始骂我笨蛋白痴吊车尾，但我知道他不是真的生了我的气，要是他真的生气了，大可把我扔在树边不管，自己先回去的说。佐助真的是个很好的人……他哪里都好。就算他一句话也不和我说，也不跟我回木叶来，一心只想着复仇，甚至就连愿意把身体交给大蛇丸使用这种话都说出来了……我也觉得他最好最好了的说。”</p><p>雨琉只记得佐助那句冷淡又厌烦的“吵死了”，和他一声不吭便出剑斩断偷袭飞行船的淡黄色怪物的身姿——快得看不清，轻盈得像蝶群翩翩而过，同时又挟带着无情且锐利的剑影。<br/>她看着佐助，其实只会觉得害怕。他淡漠得就像他手里那把剑——他就是神农老师所说的“用于杀人的刀”。说不定相性不合，雨琉想。<br/>将来，那人也许会引动杀戮和鲜血。<br/>将来，自己也许要救治佐助刀下濒死的无辜之人。<br/>那时鸣人要怎么办？<br/>悲伤逐渐漫上来，像是涨潮。可她看着面带笑容，神色怀念的鸣人，却问不出口。<br/>也许他是真的对你很好……而老师也许也是真的，曾对她很好。<br/>雨琉开始觉得难以呼吸了。</p><p>鸣人呼地吐出一口气，顿了顿。漫长的追述中头一次出现了一小块空白。<br/>他眯起眼，像是真的看清了好几年前的过去一般：“卡卡西老师让我们爬树给他看。我爬到很高的地方，故意解除查克拉，装作摔下来。老师和小樱被吓得哇哇直叫。我重新在树干上站稳后便嘲笑他们……因为那时的我还是喜欢用恶作剧来吸引别人注意力的笨蛋的说。小樱当时好生气，说等我下来以后就要打我——那时她还没从纲手奶奶那里学来一身怪力，都怪纲手奶奶啦，现在我都不敢惹小樱生气了……说远了，你也猜得到之后发生了什么吧？这次我真的因为一时没控制好查克拉，而摔下去了的说。<br/>“我从树上掉下去了的说。当时我只想着，有没有哪根树枝可以让我抓一下，不过就算直接摔到地上去也没有关系，因为我是九尾的祭品之力嘛，恢复能力很强的说，受伤了也很快就会好。你明白孤单一人的心情吗？没人会和我玩耍，所以当然，在我遇到困难时也不会有人愿意帮助我的……我是这么以为的说。就连卡卡西老师的救援，我也没有想过……我刚刚戏弄了他嘛。可是，佐助踩着一旁的树干，跑了上来，及时抓住了往下坠落的我的脚踝。他拉住了我。<br/>“实在是太过相似了的说……两次下落的感觉。我始终记得那会儿什么也不可能抓得住、只能做好一个人扑向地面的心理准备的感觉。从空中要塞跳出来，我看见海，这才发现我真的在很高的地方。这次，就算我是九尾的祭品之力，说不定也会在海面上砸成一滩肉泥的说……要是佐助能再一次赶来拉住我的脚踝，他一定会用比七岁那年更凶狠的语气骂我笨吧。我总是麻烦他，他也总是多管闲事，一边说我碍手碍脚，一边挡在我面前，想要保护我，让我欠他人情。他是不是觉得我以后一定会当上火影的说？”鸣人露出一个又是高兴，又是悲伤，以至于有些难看的笑容，低声道，“所以才那样……好到不珍惜自己的性命，也要保护我。一定是为了要挟未来的火影对他有求必应的说。”</p><p>鸣人的嗓音有点哑了。一下子说了太多话，在所难免。雨琉看着鸣人的茶杯——远在桌子另一侧。<br/>茶早已凉了，水雾不再升起。</p><p>“我隐约感觉，佐助当时还没走远，他一定还在看着我。但是来的人是你……我也很感激你的说。我意识到，和小时候不一样了，我的身边有了很多很多的同伴，除了佐助之外，还有别人会不惜性命地对我好。但雨琉你还是太乱来了的说！怎么可以在那么高的地方脱掉飞行甲呢？女孩子应该更加爱护自己的说，何况你还要活下去，传承你的老师教给你的道。当时雨琉说，‘不会让你一个人的……我会和你在一起的’。那句话，真的是对我说的吗？”</p><p>“我不……知道……”<br/>“真的好像出现了幻觉一样……下坠时，我清清楚楚想起佐助曾经那么用力地握住过我的脚踝，几乎以为他真的去而复返，拉住了我的说。到底为什么会突然想起那么久以前的事的说。”鸣人歪着头，依旧盯着茶室空荡荡的角落，一脸不解。</p><p>“那当时我抱着的人，是谁呢？”雨琉轻声问。<br/>“‘不会让你孤单一人，我会和你在一起的’，这句话，雨琉是对谁说的？”鸣人反问道。</p><p>鸣人扶着桌子，伸手去够自己的那杯茶。他一动，雨琉便觉得茶室内的空气流动起来了。那身在梦中一般的怪异气氛随之一散，她愣愣的，听见屋外清丽的鸟鸣。原来这里的隔音并不算差。<br/>“啊好口渴好口渴，说得太多了的说！雨琉要是听烦了就叫我不要说了啊，结果说了半天都是佐助的事情。”<br/>“没关系，我不觉得……烦。”<br/>“常常有人说我满嘴佐助佐助的。”鸣人大口大口喝茶，生生把清茶喝出了啤酒的感觉。</p><p>放下空杯子后，鸣人轻快道：“总之，雨琉，以后你要对自己好一些的说，因为你已经不是孤单一人了，我和小樱都会是你珍贵的同伴。你会幸福的，以后你一定会幸福。”<br/>雨琉点点头，跟着念道：“同伴。”<br/>“而我，”鸣人又露出那仿佛毫无阴霾一般的明亮笑容，“我还要去追佐助。他还没有摆脱孤单一人的命运，甚至自己选择在那条路上越走越远。我知道他并不开心，因为只要我看见他的背影，就会觉得心里很痛，痛得无法对他置之不理。我非得把他带回来不可。”<br/>雨琉又点点头。<br/>“反正，要放弃的话，随时都可以的说。在那之前，我必须用尽全力，追在佐助身后。他要去哪里，我就会跟着去哪里。就算是最深的海底，最浓重的黑暗，最为浑浊的绝望和憎恨之中，我都要追过去，然后把他带回这边。我不会让他孤单一人。他也一定要获得幸福的说。”<br/>雨琉说：“我明白。”<br/>茶室里重归默然后，她才发觉那带着哭音的应答是自己的声音。<br/>鸣人温和地看着她。<br/>“鸣人，以后你要成为火影啊。因为我抓住你的把柄了。”她突然道。<br/>“诶？！”<br/>“火影的把柄才有意义，寂寂无名的鸣人的把柄就没人在乎了。所以，”她捶捶坐得麻了的腿，龇牙咧嘴道，“加油吧！”</p><p> </p><p>离开茶室后，雨琉辨别了一下方向，慢慢往医疗部走去。<br/>她又想起老师。老师到底去了哪里？为什么要塞崩溃时她没有见到落下来的老师呢？胸口的空洞迎着风吹，细长的呜咽只有她自己听得到。木叶和她的家乡环境迥异，植物种类、日照时长和空气湿度都有微妙差异，尤其是缺少了海风的气味。<br/>每踏出一步，都仿佛离老师更远似的。<br/>走了又如何？雨琉默默咬牙。老师救她、养育她，不过是为了将来零尾有附身的容器。老师根本不爱她……传授她医术，也只是为了做戏更像样，或者打发时间吧。<br/>一切一切都是打发时间。带着她救治重病的村民也是，告诉她“我要给你的是救人的刀”也是，温柔地摸着她的头、带着她去各个国家、在她追累了的时候停下来回头等她……一定，全部都是为了培育她心里即将容纳零尾的黑暗。<br/>老师把那些爱填进她心里，然后叫雨琉憎恨他，千万不要原谅他。<br/>喜欢一个人的心情永远不会坠入黑暗……她在心里用悲哀的声音问鸣人，可是如果，这喜欢的心情本身也成了空中楼阁、海市蜃楼，那她该用什么来照亮被它侵蚀而出的空洞？<br/>他问雨琉，到底是不想让谁孤单一人，到底是想和谁一直在一起……可是如果，她已经不知道诉说的对象现在身在何方了呢？<br/>头一次告诉我该做什么才好的人是老师。那空洞里传来轻声细语。现在我该怎么做才好啊，老师？</p><p>见到小樱，雨琉便做出神色如常的模样，挥手朝她打招呼。<br/>小樱笑道：“看你很有精神的样子，我就放心了。”<br/>小樱便让她帮忙。雨琉顺着她指出的方向，走到一张病床前，问那人哪儿不舒服。她又听着病人夹杂着低声痛呼的话语，小心撩开那人的裤腿。原来是很大一道化脓的伤口。<br/>“首先得放掉脓血……”雨琉习惯性地摸向腰间，却摸了个空。棕色的医疗包不在那里。那把小刀自然也是不在的。<br/>她愣愣站着，伸出的手仿佛触到冰凉的潮水。又是涨潮，那茫然的冰凉将她没顶。<br/>大概是掉进海里了。<br/>抽噎的声音决堤一般涌出来。<br/>她眼前的世界骤然朦胧一片，像隔着水帘看眼前人影憧憧。有个人急急奔过来，简直就像是被她追丢了的那个人一样。<br/>背上传来被安抚轻拍的触感。这触感也如同潮水。四面八方都是海潮，如果神农老师落进海里，大概也会被这样温柔的海潮，一下一下推着，漂向遥远天边，或是沉入幽深无光的海渊之中。<br/>要是鸣人和老师一同从崩毁的空中要塞里落下来，她不会那么坚决地飞向鸣人——她想要追逐的并不是鸣人。雨琉像只被捕兽夹困住的小兽一样，抽噎得更厉害了。</p><p>“我要……跟着老师离开。”<br/>雨琉坐在休息室的椅子上，顺从的任小樱拿着手帕，替她擦掉糊了一脸的泪水。房间里只有她们两人。<br/>小樱平静应道：“那你要去哪？”<br/>“我想，老师一定是掉进海里了。我要顺着海岸线，一直走，一直追赶他。我一定能再次追上老师。这次，我不会让他一个人走进深不见底的孤独和绝望里去。”<br/>小樱笑了笑，转过身去洗手帕：“听起来简直是鸣人会说的话。”<br/>“说不定……”雨琉也笑了，“因为是他告诉我，喜欢一个人的心情，永远不会坠入黑暗。”<br/>“他就是有这种能力，让其他人选择和他一样的道路。”背对着雨琉的小樱摇了摇头，“可不要盲目听信他的话了……会很辛苦，很想放弃的。”<br/>“他说，想放弃随时可以。等我不想再找下去时，我就去喜欢另一个人。”雨琉喃喃道，“我非常想念老师。他要我憎恨他，可我做不到。碰巧我又很明白那种想要追着一个人不放的心情……所以，对不起，我无法留在木叶。难得你们愿意好心收留我。”<br/>“没关系，想做什么就尽管去吧。不过，神农老师他竟然让你一个女孩子这么伤心，见到他的时候，一定得狠狠揍他一拳啊。”小樱回过身，举起拳头比划了一下。<br/>雨琉笑着点点头：“我会的……要是找得到他的话。”她歪着头想了想，灵光一闪，想起最后一个问题，“对了，说起来，小樱觉得佐助是一个怎样的人呢？”</p><p>要是小樱也说佐助是个很好很好的人，那她就放心了——虽然自己也正要启程寻找一个企图发动战争的人的下落，无论答案是什么，都实在没立场对鸣人的选择指手画脚。雨琉看着小樱骤然僵直的背影，默默盘算着。</p><p> </p><p>-fin-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>